L'Amour est un poison
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Pronyma ne peut que se demander pourquoi après la trahison de Yuan. Elle savait que la douleur qu'elle éprouvait était due à sa stupidité. Elle avait été suffisamment bête pour tomber amoureuse de lui.


Coucou les gens !

Cet OS m'a été commandé par une amie allemande. Je l'ai d'abord écrit en anglais pour elle et là, je vous le traduis.

Résumé: Pronyma ne peut que se demander pourquoi après la trahison de Yuan. Elle savait que la douleur qu'elle éprouvait était due à sa stupidité. Elle avait été suffisamment bête pour tomber amoureuse de lui.

Disclaimer: TOS appartient à Namco et les personnages du jeu en bénissent le ciel.

_**L'amour est un poison**_

- Lord Yggdrasill. Vos blessures ne sont pas encore guéries. Dit elle à son maître

La jeune métisse regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait tout entendu, tout vu. Kratos gisait inconscient sur le sol car il avait pris une attaque de Yuan pour sauver la vie de son bâtard. Le bâtard avait appris la nature de sa relation avec Kratos et cela l'avait laissé comme détruit. Les Elus étaient là aussi. Le nain qui s'était caché avait payé pour sa trahison. Il était blessé et vu son état, il était très peu probable qu'il survive. Tout cela ne l'avait pas surprise. Elle le savait. Elle savait que Kratos les aurait trahi en faveur de son fils. Les lois du sang sont plus fortes que n'importe quelles autres lois. Et puis, Kratos était humain. Et l'on ne devait pas faire confiance aux humains. Son cœur lui faisait mal pour une toute autre raison. Et cette raison gisait au sol également. Yggdrasill l'avait bien blessé, sa main était sur son flanc gauche, le serrant. Il avait très certainement quelques côtes cassées et les coups de pied d'Yggdrasill ne l'avait certainement pas aidé à avoir moins mal. Elle le regardait et elle ressentait différentes émotions.

D'abord, elle ressentait de l'incompréhension. De toutes les personnes sur Terre, elle pensait que Yuan Ka-Fai était celui qui souhaitait le plus la résurrection de Martel. Il était son fiancé. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il avait toujours à son annulaire gauche sa bague de fiançailles. Il n'avait pas d'amants, pas d'enfants illégitimes. Il était resté fidèle à Martel. Même si elle était morte quatre mille ans plus tôt. Alors pourquoi trahirait-il Yggdrasill ? Yggdrasill lui avait donné une chance de pouvoir être de nouveau aux côtés de sa bien-aimée Martel !

Puis, elle ressentit de la colère. Cet homme avait osé trahir Lord Yggdrasill ! Il était le chef de ces maudits renégats ! Il se battait contre l'avènement de l'âge des demi-elfes ! Elle avait envie de le tuer. Pour les traîtres, le seul châtiment possible était la mort.

Mais après sa vague de fureur, elle ressentit une peine profonde et une grande tristesse. Elle aussi, elle avait fait confiance à Yuan. Contrairement aux autres, il n'avait jamais insinué qu'elle avait obtenu sa place en couchant avec Yggdrasill. De toute façon, cela était faux. Mais Yuan avait été le tout premier à prendre sa défense quand elle était devenue le chef des cardinaux désians. Quand Kvar avait insinué qu'elle n'avait obtenu sa place qu'en écartant les jambes, Yuan la défendit.

- Ton opinion à propos de tes supérieurs et à propos des femmes est tout bonnement inacceptable. Cette accusation est du niveau des humains. Tu ne devrais pas t'abaisser à cela Kvar. Si j'entends une nouvelle insinuation de ce genre, je ferai en sorte d'avoir ta tête coupée sur mon bureau le lendemain du jour où tu auras ouvert la bouche.

Voyant que Yuan était sérieux, Kvar s'en alla. Pronyma regardait Yuan, très surprise. Mais au plus profond d'elle, elle était heureuse qu'un de ses supérieurs l'avait défendue. Elle parvint à le remercier en bégayant un peu.

- Pas besoin de me remercier.

Il la laissa et pendant toute la journée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était la toute première fois dans sa vie que quelqu'un prenait sa défense. Très souvent, elle devait travailler avec lui. Et c'était à chaque fois un vrai plaisir. Yuan savait comment organiser des dossiers, de ce fait, ils ne perdaient jamais trop de temps à chercher une note en particulier. Il était toujours poli avec elle. Il était intelligent. Certes, il ne lui avait jamais montré une quelconque envie de devenir son ami. Mais elle se sentait respectée. Quand ils devaient travailler ensemble, quand elle arrivait, il avait toujours un très léger sourire en lui disant bonjour. Et avec le temps, elle devenait de plus en plus excitée à l'idée qu'elle allait travailler avec lui. Elle se surprit à compter les jours la séparant de ce moment.

Un jour, elle surprit un bout de conversation entre lui et Kratos. Elle se cacha. Elle savait que cela n'était pas bien mais après tout, c'était d'elle dont ils parlaient. Elle avait toujours vécu avec cet adage : « Surveille tes arrières sinon tu vas te faire poignarder ! ». Et s'ils complotaient contre le Cruxis, elle pourrait prévenir son cher Lord Yggdrasill. Cela semblait hautement improbable une telle situation mais bon... Au final, la conversation s'avéra très banale, avec des questions du genre « Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » etc.

- Donc, tu travailles avec Pronyma aujourd'hui ? Demanda Kratos

- La Déesse en soit louée. J'aime vraiment travailler avec elle. Elle est comme un rayon de soleil. Elle est organisée, elle n'a pas peur de travailler dur, elle n'oublie pas quel est son rang mais la chose la plus importante est qu'elle sourit. Je pense que tu sais à quel point un sourire sincère peut illuminer une journée. Mithos a très bien choisi quand il l'a nommé Chef des Cardinaux.

Yuan faisait son éloge. Il avait du respect pour elle. Il avait de la considération pour elle. Et il aimait sa compagnie. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais son cœur lui semblait très très léger. Yuan Ka-Fai, Séraphin du Cruxis, fiancé de Lady Martel et futur beau-frère de Lord Yggdrasill, avait du respect pour elle. Mais quelques heures après, elle réalisa que son comportement était stupide. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait déclaré qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Et elle devait se contrôler. Elle agissait comme une adolescente énamourée du garçon le plus populaire de son bahut. Cela la dégoutait. C'était tellement contraire à ce qu'elle était ! Mais elle devait admettre que Yuan était différent de tous les autres. Et il était le seul à pouvoir la faire réagir ainsi. Au final, elle n'avait d'aure choix que d'accepter la vérité. Elle était attirée par lui.

Non.

Elle était amoureuse de lui.

Et elle sut immédiatement que cela était une très mauvaise chose. Tout d'abord, il allait se marier à Martel une fois celle-ci ramenée à la vie. Et combiner travail et amour était toujours très dangereux. C'était comme si on mettait une bûche dans un feu pour l'alimenter. Laissez le vivre trop longtemps et il vous brûlera.

Et ce jour-là, alors qu'elle regardait l'homme qu'elle avait aimé en secret pendant quatre ans, elle savait que, même si elle n'avait pas alimenté cet amour, qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour le maintenir en vie, elle avait été la victime des feux dévorants de l'amour. Ils avaient brûlé son cœur. Entre amour et loyauté, elle choisirait toujours la loyauté. Elle était un membre du Cruxis. Yuan était un renégat. Et maintenant, il était avéré qu'il était un ennemi. Elle savait que les jours où elle travaillerait en sa compagnie étaient finis. Elle aurait un jour à se battre contre lui. Mais quand Yggdrasill l'avait blessé, quand il l'avait frappé, elle dut regarder ailleurs. Et se contrôler pour ne pas courir vers Yuan pour l'aider. Cela était juste insupportable.

Il était un traître.

Elle le savait.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer.

Tout comme elle savait que seule la Mort pouvait la libérer de cette passion ardente.

_**FIN**_

Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire sur ce pairing ! Le pire, c'est que c'est à cause d'une des vidéos de mon amie allemande que j'ai commencé à les imaginer ensemble ! Elle m'a avoué avoir adoré.

En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne rentrée.


End file.
